Wings of an Angel, Arm of a Devil
by gundamexia34
Summary: Draco, an orphan from Earth, sacrifices himself to save the lives of innocents. Instead of passing on, he finds himself being chosen by Notch to save Minecraftia. With both his and the legendary demon knight Sparda's blessing, will he be able to do it? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Wings of an Angel, Arm of a Devil:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker and DMC 4 Crossover

Chapter 1:

The Sacrifice

I will never forget that day. The day that changed everything, shattered my perception of reality, and gave me new hope. The day that I was taken from my world.

I guess I should start with an introduction huh? Well my friends call me Draco, due to the way my eyes are colored. My sclera are golden yellow and my irises are red. But my pupils are slits in a shade of silver reminiscent of the full moon. My real name is unknown since I was found in front of an orphanage without anything but a blanket and a strange necklace. I was 18 when I moved out of the place and 20 when I was taken.

On that day, I was wearing a dark blue short-sleeve button-up polo shirt with the collar up and black dress pants while my crimson hair was slicked back in a manner similar to Virgil from 'Devil May Cry'. The tanned skin shone slightly with sweat in the sun as my white trench coat with a blue cross on the back flared behind me as its twin tails almost scraped the ground and, my necklace was proudly displayed around my neck, the pendent was shaped like a cross, but the sides of it were angel wings and the bottom looked like a katana blade with a hand holding the hilt in the center. I was walking to church to attend the Sunday service.

Everything seemed to be normal and I was about a few minutes from my destination when I heard a car horn honk. I pulled out the grey earbuds I had been listening to my music through and looked to my right to see a car swerve to avoid another before getting hit. The resulting pile-up was devastating and one of the cars caught fire!

Now, I have always had a major-league hero complex, so while other people were running away from the crash or calling for help, I ran up to the car which had its trunk alight with flames and looked inside to see a little girl and woman who I guessed to be her mother. The woman was unconscious and the girl was desperately trying to wake her.

"Hang on!" I shouted to her ad I tried to break the already cracked window with my shoulder. It cracked more and seemed to be on the verge of breaking so I tried again. This time, it gave and I was able to reach in and unlock the door.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." I told the girl as I picked up the woman and helped carry to where the ambulance had arrived.

I was going back to see if I could help anyone else when the fire on the car made it and the others explode. I was caught in the blast, and at that moment…

…I smiled.

I smiled because I knew the last thing that I ever did in my life was helping to save innocent lives. I knew that at the very least, the little girl and her mother would live on.

'Goodbye everyone, may you live peacefully…' I thought as the flames engulfed my body.


	2. Announcement

_**(A/N: Well…Firetruck [Shout-out to whoever gets the reference]. I am worried that at this rate I am gonna wind up like many of the great authors I have read the stories of. If you are confused, then I can name an example. Bunjithewolf is an amazing author right here on fanfiction*net. Unfortunately, he (or she) has never officially completed a story, instead choosing to keep starting new stories. There are a lot of examples of authors like this, and I do not mean to insult them, but I just find it so infuriating that the story I am having so much fun reading, has simply been tossed aside like yesterday's newspaper. Thus, I am going o do things a little bit differently. If I find that I simply cannot continue a story anymore, then it will immediately go up for adoption after I put a chapter up announcing this. This way, even if I do not finish the story myself, then someone else might be able to. All I will ever ask is that if you adopt a story from me and find that you cannot finish it for any reason, pass it on to someone else. Tell them to do the same thing. If this happens then I can take pride in the fact that my work started such a great story, even if someone else is ending it.)**_


End file.
